Is it the Fans or Me?
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Buster, Plucky, Babs, Fifi, and Shirley are in the Tiny Toons' Lounge, but when Babs seems down, Buster wonders if it's the lack of fans, or something else...
1. Introduction

**Is it the Fans, or Me?  
>Dedicated to Tiny Toon Adventures <strong>

**Introduction**

Okay, so a lot of people believe that cartoons were **much** better in the 20th Century, rather than this century. Well, some of you kind of have to agree, because all of those kids out there who are saying that cartoons now are way better, like at least a few cartoons that, surprisingly, were made quite awhile back, like the millions of kids who like things like _Looney Tunes_… That kind of stuff has been entertaining kids for decades,

Oh, that brings me to my point, a show airing from 1990-95, similar to _Looney Tunes_, (where the _Looney Tunes_ characters were actually teachers in) _Tiny Toon Adventures_. I loved that show ever since I saw the first few episodes I owned. But I'm not the important part of this story; the _Tiny Toons_ are. Everyone has missed them a lot. It was a definite tragic loss when the last reruns aired. Not just for us, but for the _Tiny Toons_ gang as well…

You see, after the airing of their very last cartoon, the cartoon stars were out of work, and were only saved by cameos on fan-stealing shows, such as _Animaniacs_. And to make it worse, they couldn't ever make a comeback, because the people who voiced them on the show were finding better opportunities. Even though the Toons can speak for themselves, they still can't voice themselves on a show; it just doesn't work like that. Anyway…

**Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter One: Lounging

**Chapter One: Lounging**

One day, some of the Toons were in one of their hangouts, an old lounge that they had back when their show was still popular. At the entrance to your left was the TV, then a couch facing it, with a coffee table in the middle. On one of the edges of the table, the one close to the entrance, were two beanbag chairs, and on the other side, a recliner. There was also a counter with barstools, and in the center back was the Tiny Toon Adventures logo. On the other side of that were a few arcade games.

Buster and Babs Bunny (No relation was always their gag) were sitting on the couch, while Plucky Duck was playing a video game in the arcade section. Shirley (The Loon) McLoon and Fifi La Fume were sitting on the barstools, chatting.

"Buster, Don't you just miss when we were on_ Tiny Toon Adventures_?" Babs asked Buster.

"Yeah, it was really fun…" Buster's voice trails off, remembering the gang's adventures when they were kids.

"Even when you had to kiss me? 'Cause you always seemed annoyed." She elbowed him.

"Yeah. Remember how every time the director said, "Cut," I would either melt in a puddle or start gagging and spiting all over the place?" He said.

"Yeah, you were so funny." Babs laughs. "I wish we could just re-live all those memories."

"Yeah, me too. And we can with…" Buster reaches into a bag next to him. "This." In his hand is a DVD with every single episode and special, even the movie from their show. He gives it to Babs so she can look at it.

"Buster, where did you get this?"

"I know people."

"Are there anymore in existence?"

"Nope, you're holding an original, Barbara Anne."

"Buster! I told you never to call me that!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Can I show everyone?" Babs asks.

"If you want."

Babs turns around, stands up, and says to Plucky, Shirley, and Fifi, "Hey guys, guess what?"

"What? Did they final put our show back on the air?" Plucky remarks flatly.

"No. Buster got **this**." Babs shows it to them, as they pass it around.

"A disc zat 'as our series on it?" Fifi asks, giving it to Shirley.

"Like, seriously, Buster?" Shirley turns to the blue rabbit.

"Yep." Buster simply responds.

"How?" Plucky asks in astonishment.

"Yeah, blue-ears." Babs pokes him.

"Well, people liked our show, so it was a gift for all our hard work."

"Well let's watch it!" Plucky says, as the three join Buster and Babs. Plucky sits on the recliner, while the two girls relax on the beanbags.

"So, who's gonna put it in?" Buster asks, turning to Plucky.

"Oh, no you don't Buster. You do it."

"I insist, Pluck." Buster says, as he gestures toward the TV.

"You are not tricking me this time, Buster. **You** do it."

"You." Buster simply says.

"You!" Plucky shouts.

"Me." Buster says, attempting to trick the crazed waterfowl.

"Me!" Plucky says, indicating that the trick worked.

"Me." Buster simply responds.

"Buster **I'm** doing it, and you can't stop me!"

"Sure." Buster says, as Plucky stares at him.

Plucky just shakes it off, and grabs the DVD from Buster's raised hand. He puts it in and says, "Must be my lucky day."

"It's **my** lucky day, too." Buster says, pointing at what Plucky just did.

"Wow. You think I would learned that from school."

"Plucky, you never paid any **attention** at school." Babs comments.

"True. Very true." Buster agrees, nodding his head.

Plucky just groans as he goes back to the recliner.

**Well, hope this one was likable with good humor. Feel free to Review!**


	3. Chapter Two: The Watching

**Chapter Two: The Watching**

"Now what should we watch? _Thirteensomething_?" Babs asks.

"Ugh, no. I hate that show." Plucky remarks.

"Ditto." Buster says.

"No I mean our **episode** _Thirteensomething_." Babs says.

"Oh." Both boys reply, as Babs rolls her eyes. She then turns her attention towards the two girls. "What you guys think?"

"Hey, can we like, watch, _How I Spent My Vacation_ or some junk?" Shirley asks.

"Oui! I simply adore zat movie." Fifi says, happily, as she nods her head.

"Hey that's a great idea!" Babs says, and adds, "That was one of my favorite movies we ever got to do."

"That's the **only** movie we ever got to do." Plucky says, as he walks from the barstools, with a soda in his hand. He attempts to put his arm around Shirley.

Shirley pulls out a cartoon mallet form her bag, whacks him on the head, and catches his soda.

"Sheesh, you'd think after almost two decades of working together you'd be a little nicer to me." Plucky says, rubbing his head.

"If you would stop flirting me all the time I might be." She hands him his soda.

"Hmm, fair enough." The defeated mallard responds as they all watch the movie.

"Now what do you guys wanna watch?" Buster asks every one as the credits are rolling.

"Wait, I wanna see these gag credits. There are so many." Plucky says, his eyes fixed upon the screen.

"Mr. Duck, the audience would like to continue watching this _Tiny Toon Adventures_ marathon." Buster says with a theater voice, receiving a giggle from Babs.

"Alright, I'm done. Sheesh." Plucky rolls his eyes, and adds, "How about our Christmas Special?"

"Like, alright." Shirley says.

"Oui. It is fine with me." Fifi nods.

Buster turns to Babs. "Alright." She says.

"Okay, ladies and crazy-man." Buster says in the theater voice, receiving a glare from Plucky.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's levitating!" Plucky remarks, pointing to Shirley who indeed is levitating. Shirley glares at him.

"Let the _It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special_ begin!" Buster presses play.

"Huh, those anvils falling on me are actually funny now." Plucky remarks as the credits are rolling.

"Uh huh." Babs says, and then adds, "** Now** can we watch _Thirteensomething_?"

"Oh, alright." Buster says with a sigh, and adds, "As long as you don't mean the actual show."

Babs just laughs as he presses play.

"I always liked that episode." Babs sighs, and snuggles on Buster's arm.

Plucky then angrily remarks, "Well, **I** hated it. **I** got beaten up by _Looney Girl_ over there dozens of times, because **you** rabbits kept messing up your kiss. People didn't even **see** the kiss; it didn't matter if you messed it up or not!" He then takes a breath.

"Sorry, Plucky." Buster apologizes.

"Oh, and Plucky?" Shirley asks, walking over toward Plucky.

"Huh?" Plucky looks up.

"If you ever call me 'Looney Girl' again…" She puts her hands on his neck.

"Oh boy." He manages to get out, before she lifts him up and shakes him.

"I'll totally push you off the face of the Earth, or some junk!"

"I don't think that's possible." Plucky raises his pointer finger.

"It is when you're like, psychic. "

"Well, okey-dokey then." He replies as she lets go of him and levitates back to her beanbag chair.

They all then watch a few other episodes. Suddenly Babs says, "I don't get it." as the credits for _Psychic Fun-Omenon Day_ are rolling.

**In order to get the gags for the start of the next chapter, I suggest you watch this episode. And I still have to write 6 or 7 more chapters, so be patient! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter Three: Any Fans?

**Chapter Two: The Watching**

"Now what should we watch? _Thirteensomething_?" Babs asks.

"Ugh, no. I hate that show." Plucky remarks.

"Ditto." Buster says.

"No I mean our **episode** _Thirteensomething_." Babs says.

"Oh." Both boys reply, as Babs rolls her eyes. She then turns her attention towards the two girls. "What you guys think?"

"Hey, can we like, watch, _How I Spent My Vacation_ or some junk?" Shirley asks.

"Oui! I simply adore zat movie." Fifi says, happily, as she nods her head.

says.

"That's the **only** movie we ever got to do." Plucky says, as he walks from the barstools, with a soda in his hand. He attempts to put his arm around Shirley.

a cartoon mallet, whacks him on the head, and catches his soda.

nicer to me." Plucky says, rubbing his head.

"If you would stop flirting me all the time I might be." She hands him his soda.

all watch the movie.

"Now what do you guys wanna watch?" Buster asks every one as the credits are rolling.

"Wait, I wanna see these gag credits. There are so many." Plucky says, his eyes fixed upon the screen.

"Mr. Duck, the audience would like to continue watching this _Tiny Toon Adventures_ marathon." Buster says with a theater voice, receiving a giggle from Babs.

"Alright, I'm done. Sheesh." Plucky rolls his eyes, and adds, "How about our Christmas Special?"

"Like, alright." Shirley says.

"Oui. It is fine with me." Fifi nods.

Buster turns to Babs. "Alright." She says.

"Okay, ladies and crazy-man." Buster says in the theater voice, receiving a glare from Plucky.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's levitating!" Plucky remarks, pointing to Shirley who indeed is levitating. Shirley glares at him.

"Let the _It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special_ begin!" Buster presses play.

"Huh, those anvils falling on me are actually funny now." Plucky remarks as the credits are rolling

"Uh huh." Babs says, and then adds, "** Now** can we watch _Thirteensomething_?"

"Oh, alright." Buster says with a sigh, and adds, "As long as you don't mean the actual show."

Babs just laughs as he presses play.

"I always liked that episode." Babs sighs, and snuggles on Buster's arm.

Plucky then angrily remarks, "Well, **I** hated it. **I** got beaten up by _Looney Girl_ over there dozens of times, because you rabbits kept messing up your kiss. People didn't even **see** the kiss; it didn't matter if you messed it up or not!" He then takes a breath.

"Sorry, Plucky." Buster apologizes.

"Oh, and Plucky?" Shirley asks, walking over toward Plucky.

"Huh?" Plucky looks up.

"If you ever call me 'Looney Girl' again…" She puts her hands on his neck.

"Oh boy." He manages to get out, before she lifts him up and shakes him.

"I'll totally push you off the face of the Earth, or some junk!"

"I don't think that's possible." Plucky raises his pointer finger.

"It is when you're like, psychic. "

"Well, okey-dokey then." He replies as she lets go of him and levitates back to her beanbag chair.

They all then watch a few other episodes. Suddenly Babs says, "I don't get it." as the credits for _Psychic Fun-Omenon Day_ are rolling.

**In order to get the gags for the start of the next chapter, I suggest you watch this episode. And it might take me some time to complete this story; I have like, 8 or 9 chapters to complete.**


	5. Chapter Four: Crazy Plans & Curiousness

**Chapter Four: Crazy Plans and Curiousness**

"Hey! I have an insane idea that just might work!" Plucky suddenly exclaims.

"What is it?" Buster asks.

"Simple, that's what it is. We order the Acme Transporter, and the Acme Fan Tracker. We hook the two up, and find a fan!" Plucky replies.

"Hey, Plucky, that's **actually** a smart plan!" Babs exclaims.

"Of course it is. **I** came up with it, remember?" Plucky says.

"Never mind, Plucky. We have to like, order the Acme Transporter and Fan Tracker **now**!" Shirley says to the proud duck.

"Alright, alright!" He yells back. "Babs, your computer."

"What about it?" Babs responds, acting like she has no clue what he's doing.

"We need it to order the stuff!" An impatient Plucky yells.

"Oh, okay." She replies, and gives him the computer.

"Okay, let's see here. Got it! And, look they only cost $1.99." Plucky says as he finds the items.

"Hmm. Great price for a Fan Tracker." Buster remarks.

"Fan Tracker? That's both of them together!" Plucky replies.

"Slow business, I guess." Babs says.

"Okay, when do we want it delivered?" Plucky asks everyone. "In a year, month, week, day, or instant?"

"Instant." The other four reply. Little Beeper arrives a second later and gives Plucky the two items.

"Here you are, my good man." Plucky says, and gives Little Beeper the money, as Little Beeper leaves. "Well, let's go."

"Wait, I uh, need to have a second." Babs says, with a weak look in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Babs?" Buster asks with a worried look in **his** eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Plucky asks.

"You, like, do seem kind of sick looking." Shirley says with a long look towards her.

"Oui. Don't you want Shirley and I to escort you?" Fifi says, walking over to her.

"Uh, sure." Babs says, and Fifi and Shirley walk her outside the door.

"Will she be alright?" Plucky asks, turning to Buster.

"I hope so." Buster says as he glances at the door.

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! Hope you liked this part.**


	6. Chapter Five: Answers

**Chapter Five: Answers**

Fifi and Shirley are walking Babs down the hall. They've already gone a distance away from the lounge, and sit down on a bench.

"So are you, like, okay?" Shirley says to Babs, examining her head and eyes.

"Well, uh…" Babs starts.

"Like, spit it out, girl."

"Umm, I know I'm not sick-"

"That's good." Fifi says, nodding.

"Totally, but like, if that's not what's wrong, then why did you need a second?" Shirley says with a curious edge in her voice.

"Oh, it's just, well…"

"What?"

"I only meant by looking on the computer for finding if we had fans, like seeing if we had any fan sites or something... And now this whole journey… I don't know, I guess I just wanted to stay here, you know not mess with other worlds."

"Well, we were only doing it like, for you or some junk." Shirley says, patting Babs on the arm.

"We, or he?" Fifi mischievously whispers to Shirley, and points to a picture on the wall next to them. The picture is of Buster and Babs in the logo.

"Like, beats me." Shirley shrugs. "So, Babs, like, you ready to go back? I'm sure **he **is worried about you."

And boy was she right. Buster was walking back and forth, making an impression on the floor.

"Buster…" Plucky tries to get his attention. "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Plucky." Buster says, still walking back and forth.

"Don't you think you should lighten up? I mean, you're acting like Babs is getting surgery or something."

"Plucky, you're really gonna remind me of **surgery** at a time like this? I **know** Babs isn't getting surgery, but she might need it. I mean, did you see the look in her eyes?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry. She's in the hands of Shirley." Plucky says and swoons.

"You're right; why should I worry when Babsy is be taken care of by a psychic?" Buster says, glaring at Plucky.

"Hey it's not my fault."

"I guess not."

Before Plucky can respond, the door opens. Shirley, Fifi, and Babs walked in.

"Babs!" Buster practically shouts as he rushes over to see her.

"Shirley!" Plucky screeches and runs to hug her.

"Like, why are you glad to see **me**?" Shirley stares at him and pushes him off.

"Well, **he's** happy, why shouldn't I be?" Plucky says pointing at Buster.

**So, how'd you like it? Review!**


	7. Chapter Six: Mister Doctor Meddling Love

**Chapter Six: Mister Doctor Meddling Love**

Buster is hugging Babs, and lets go of her.

"So, Buster I'm guessing you're happy to see me?" Babs asks, with a knowing grin.

"Yeah. Are you all right?" Buster asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. Are **you** okay? When we came in you were pacing back and forth."

"Oh sure. I was just worried…" He says glancing at her. "You know, worried you **weren't** okay."

"You were worried about lil' ol' me?" Babs teases him with a Southern accent.

"I guess." He says.

"Hey, do you guys want to like, watch more episodes or some junk?" Shirley asks them, not surprised they just noticed her.

"Oh, sure." Buster says, and walks over to the couch, followed by Babs.

"So, uh, how is she?" Plucky whispers to Buster.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about." Plucky says, pointing over at Babs.

"Oh, she's fine." Buster says, looking around.

"You okay?"

"Oh, sure."

"Come on, Buster. Tell me."

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just, shocked. I mean, she left feeling awful, and now she's feeling great."

"Uh, isn't that a good thing?" Plucky whispers to him.

"Well, I just sorta think that she **wasn't** sick."

"That's even better!"

"No, I mean, I think she's sick of me…" His voice trailed off.

"Buster, you know how much she likes you; she'd never even **think** about that."

"Well, she's been gloomy."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm sure you're **just** the expert in this sort of thing, Dr. Love?"

Plucky then changes in a doctor's outfit, with a heart on his jacket.

"Well, actually yes. But you can call me, **Mister** Dr. Love." Plucky then walks over to Shirley.

"Oh brother." Buster shakes his head.

"Say, Shirley-" Plucky starts.

"What? Are you going to hit on me for like, the thousandth time or some junk?" Shirley says, and glares at him.

"No, and I've only attempted to do that 975 times thank you very much. I wanted to ask you something." He says, bending down on a knee.

"Like, are you gonna propose? 'Cause I'm totally not interested."

"Nope, I dropped my notepad." Plucky grabs it from under the couch and then gets back up. "Anyway, what when on when you girls left?" He gives her a curious look.

"Just what exactly are you asking that for?" Shirley looks at him with her arms crossed.

"Look, it's 'cause Buster thinks Babs **acted** like she was sick to get away from him." Plucky says. "Like, she's tired of him." He slows down at that last part.

"Like I'm not juvenile, or some junk, Plucky. I totally get it."

"Hey, hey, sorry. Just tell me what happened." He pulls out a recorder. "And speak **every** detail."

"You're totally confusing, Plucky." Shirley says.

"Yeah… So anyway, start." Plucky presses the _record_ button.

"So like, Fifi and I took Babs to a bench or some junk, and asked her if she was okay. She said she knows that she's not sick or some junk, and so I, like asked her why she needed a second. So she said that, like, when she wanted to find out if we had any fans, she just wanted to find something like a fan site, not go on a huge journey."

"Oh." Plucky said.

"And then I said, like, it's just 'cause we care about her that we were gonna do it in the first place, or some junk. Fifi whispered to me, and like, said, "We or he," and pointed to a picture of Buster and Babs in the Tiny Toons logo, or some junk. Then I said, should we get back or some junk. I think **he** might be worrying about her. Then we went back and that was like, it."

"Well, thanks." Plucky says as he's about to turn the recorder off. Shirley stops him.

"Like, wait. There was something else. While we were walking back, Babs asked me something. I think she said, "Hey, do think he's worried about me?" And then I said, "Like who?" And she said, "Buster…" And I said, "Well, like, probably. I mean, he's like totally nuts over you." She like, chuckled and said, "Yeah…" And then we entered the room, or some junk."

"**Now **are you done?"

"For sure."

"Good." Plucky says, as he turns off the recorder and rushes over to Buster.

**This probably the longest chapter so far! My personal favorite. Don't ask me how I came up with "Mister Doctor Meddling Love," even _I_ don't remember!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Listening and Responding

Chapter Seven: Listening and Responding

**P.S. I don't own TTA OR Mickey Mouse Clubhouse... You'll see what I mean.**

"Buster! Buster! I found out everything!" Plucky says when he catches up with Buster.

"What do you mean?" Buster says to Plucky with a curious edge in his voice.

"You know; what went on down the hall…" Plucky says, nodding towards Babs.

"Oh, yeah. So, what'd you find out?"

"Listen." Plucky simply says, and presses play on the recorder.

"_It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Come inside, it's fun inside…"_ The recorder starts.

"Heh? Why is **that** on your recorder?

"Beats me, I found it on the street. And anyway, that's **not** what I meant to play, this is." Plucky then presses play on the right recording.

When the video's done, Buster has a curious look toward Plucky, and then looks back at Babs. "Did they really say that about me?"

"I guess. That's what Shirley said, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Buster' voice trails off.

"So, um, are we still going on that trip?"

"Are you serious, Plucky? We **just** heard Shirley say that they only wanted to find stuff on the Internet."

"You **mean** Babs."

Buster just rolled his eyes. "We still aren't going."

"Or are we?"

"No, we're not."

"Sheesh, alright already. We won't go."

"Hey, I just realized something. Shirley never said why Babs felt uh, **weird**."

"Well, she said that was all."

"I'm gonna find out." Buster says, and walks over to Babs.

"Oh, boy. This outta be good." Plucky sighs as he watches Buster walk over to Babs.

"Oh, hi." Babs simply says, glancing towards Buster.

"Hi. Um, I was wondering…" Buster says, and then sits down on the couch with her. "Why you were looking so awful-"

"Awful? Buster Bunny, you know way better than to call me **awful**-looking." Babs says with her hand on her hip.

"No, I mean, why were you looking so awful…" Buster says, as Babs patiently waits for an excuse. "You know, earlier… The sick-acting thing…"

"Oh, that." Babs giggles. "That was just because I, uh, needed to, um…"

"What?"

"I uh, needed to, well, I guess I'm just sick of not having anything to do. You know, no show, no work…" Babs says, as Buster nods understandingly. "And well, you were kind of sad looking, and I guess I just started feeling really sad. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Buster says, and slowly walks back to Plucky.

"So, did you get the answer to your question?" Plucky asks Buster.

"Uh, yeah."

"And what was it?"

"Well, she said that she was tired of not having anything to do, you know, no show, **barely** any Fan Fictions…"

"Tell me about it. So anyway, what else?"

"Well, she also said that, um, you know how I was all, uh…"

"Sad? Feelin' down?" Plucky suggests.

"Yeah. Well, she said that then she started having well, empathy, I guess."

"Oh, **empathy**."

"Yes." Buster says in a slow-like voice.

"Just, uh, one thing, old buddy, old pal…" Plucky says, with a nervous edge in his voice.

"Let me guess, you have no clue what empathy is, do you?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, it's kind of like, well…" Buster starts, and then remembers. "You know sympathy?"

"Uh, not really. Shall you introduce me?" Plucky starts as Buster looks at him in curiousness. "Kidding! I think. Isn't that when you feel uh, bad for someone?"

"Congratulations, Plucky. You just won the 'Duh Prize'."

"Hey, sorry, but I forget things when I'm exhausted."

"Sure. Anyway, it's like that, only you **feel **what the other person is feeling. Like someone you really care about." His voice slows down at the last sentence.

"Oh, I get it. So is this, a, uh, huge change for you, 'cause you're seeming really nervous."

"Beats me." Buster shrugs.

**I know, the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse reference was kinda random, but you _really_ don't know me...**


End file.
